


Observant Eyes

by DreamWings231



Category: The Tomorrow People (2013), The Tomorrow People - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWings231/pseuds/DreamWings231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte is slowly adjusting to her new life with the Tomorrow People and at the same time notices John's relationship with Stephen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observant Eyes

After the fiasco with Julian's gang, Russell finally was told what exactly happened, "So you're telling me that Charlotte beat those sons of a."

"Russell," Cara scolded as Morgan covered Charlotte's ears, "She's a little kid."

Even with an injured body with bruises slowly healing, Russell attempted to open his black eye, "Really?"

"At least censor yourself," Morgan replied, uncovering the girl's ears.

"It was pretty impressive, actually," Stephen gave a friendly smile to the timid girl, "Everyone was knocked to the ground and temporally lost their powers. What did you do anyway, sonic scream?"

Cheeks tinted pink, Charlotte smiled shyly, "I guess it was a sonic scream, John's still helping me with my powers."

Said blonde man set a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Hey, you're a force to be reckon with. You'll be in control of your powers eventually."

"So that bast," Russell stopped himself, "So, Julian was caught right?"

Stephen sighed, "No, he got away before I reached him."

"Damn," Russell muttered under his breath, "When I get my hands on him, he's going to pay."

"He will, just not today. He's leaving us alone for now, let's just focus on Ultra." Cara replied then pointed at Russell before walking to her bed with Morgan heading to her own bed, "You need to rest, now go to sleep."

"Yes Mom," he mockingly called out, pulling the blanket over his head.

"You want us to kiss your boo-boo?"

"Shut up Stephen."

"Your affection means the world to me," the sixteen year old dramatically said as he stood up, "I'll see you guys tomorrow, night. Oh and Charlotte?"

The young girl tilted her head curiously, "Yes?"

"It was nice meeting you," he smiled then teleported, leaving the young tomorrow person blushing.

Shifting the blanket out of his face, Russell smirked, "I think your losing Stephen to Charlotte, John."

John smiled and stood up, "Whatever, Russ. Get some sleep you two."

Charlotte waited for John to leave when she asked, "What do you mean by John losing Stephen to me?"

"Oh you know, you getting Stephen's attention and those two being to stubborn to admit they like each other and they should just fu," Russell paused, his mouth awkwardly gapping open with Charlotte waiting for his response, "They should just get together already."

The girl stayed quiet for a long moment then mumbled, "They would look cute together."

"Finally! Someone's on my side!"

"Thank you for telling me this Russell, goodnight!" Charlotte stood up then hesitantly stepped away but quickly kneeled by Russell, kissing his forehead, "Night."

Surprised, Russell watched blankly at Charlotte's retreating form then closed his eyes, snuggling in his blanket as his lips quirked into a small smile, "Night kid."

* * *

"John?" Reverting his eyes away from his book, John saw Charlotte at the entrance of the backroom.

Smiling, John set his book on his lap, "Come over here." He made room on the couch for Charlotte to lay down on his side as he resumed reading.

"Do you love Stephen?"

Taken back at her question, John put his book aside, "I like Stephen if that's what you mean."

"I know you like Stephen but do you love him?" The blond bit his bottom lip and awkwardly avoided the girl's big, curious eyes. Growing impatient, Charlotte whined, "John!"

"Okay, okay, I like Stephen but I wouldn't really call it love."

"Why not? You like him but you two look at each other like it's more then just like."

Finally looking at the little girl in the eye, he asked, "When did you get so observant?"

"I always noticed you and Stephen glancing at each other." Snugging closer to the crook of John's neck she muttered, "You look both happy and sad when you look at him. I don't want you to be sad."

"Hey," John began stroking Charlotte's hair in a soothing manner, "Don't get too worried about my love life. Right now, all I care about is yours and everybody's safety."

Yawning, Charlotte mumbled as her eyes fluttered close, "But you and Stephen would be happy together."

"Yeah I bet we would, Charlotte."

Lifting her head up, staring at John straight in the eye, "Promise me that you would at least talk about it to Stephen? Leave nothing left unsaid incase something bad happens?"

"Nothing bad will happen, I'll do whatever I can to stop it," John said as Charlotte rested her head on John's chest, "I promise to leave nothing left unsaid."

Drifting off to sleep, the girl mumble, "I want to be the flower girl at your wedding."

Silence occupied the room with the sound of wedding bells inside of John's head. He looked at the sleeping girl on his side, cuddling with his right arm. "Okay, you can be the flower girl."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this story! I really want to see more development in Charlotte's character inaction with the rest of the Tomorrow People and so far I want to see a more human, gentle side of her despite cool she is when she's taking out her anger of Ultra on Julian's gang.
> 
> Plus, just think of her being all shy and cute!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Long live the ship of John and Stephen!


End file.
